NOT APPLICABLE. SEE ONE PAGE ABSTRACT OF RESEARCH PLAN. PAGE 20. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Children's Hospital, Boston Karp11 300 Longwood Avenue Boston, MA 02115 KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project Zetter, Bruce Children's Hospital, Boston Principal Investigator Chatterjee, Chatterjee Children's Hospital, Boston Postdoctoral Fellow Mangold, Ursula Children's Hospital, Boston Postdoctoral Fellow Waghorne, Carol Children's Hospital, Boston Postdoctoral Fellow Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable toSBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. Q Yes D No PHS 396 (Rev 06/01) Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom tbroughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes suc'i as 2a. 2b Principal investigator/ProgramDirector (Last, First, Middle): Zetter, BfUCe R. The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbeis Face Page 1 Description,